


A Moment To Relax

by Moria



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Banter, Dreamworld Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hand-holding During Sex, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: As things grow darker in the waking world, Reynir and Lalli take a moment to relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Lalli sat in the middle of a wide glade amidst his forest, his back slightly hunched forward in quiet contemplation. He would have liked to think himself as calm, but to another observer they would have disagreed from the manner in which his shoulder arched like the back of a hissing cat. He was certain Reynir would comment on that once he reached him. 

Just as Lalli thought this, not a moment passed before he sensed a presence approach his Haven. Non-hostile and not undead. Not one of the sea-creatures crawling from the depths of the black sea to gnarl on his dreamland, though the alternative sometimes seemed just as bad. He willed the barriers of his Haven down to accept his human guest. 

“Lalli.” The kiss barely touched skin as Reynir swept over the back of his neck. The fur of Lalli’s stole got in the way of the kiss, and he pictured it tickling up the damn redhead’s nose, causing the brief chuckle he heard behind him. He felt the quick pinprick of the tip of a long nose against his skin, right there in the middle of the back of his neck, but he did not stir. 

“You seem tense,” Reynir said. 

There it was. Lalli’s lips quirked into a brief smile. 

“I know it’s been a few days, but it seems my rune is still holding strong and we’re…we’re on the right track! I think!” 

“The red captain is getting madder,” Lalli said. “Tuuri…cried to me about that the other evening, in our language. She didn’t want her to be upset with Tuuri not getting the tank fixed right away and now she’s upset the tank is moving slower than your brain.” 

“So that’s why Tuuri was sad that day,” Reynir said. Lalli had a hard time pinpointing the exact manner of tone, but it seemed Reynir genuinely meant those words. “I don’t really blame her for being upset. If there’s anything I could do to help, I would have. If I knew anything about fixing tanks. And getting it to go faster.” 

Lalli snorted. “You would.” Reynir and Tuuri were friends long before Lalli’s heart had warmed up to Reynir, though he was the first to lay eyes on the Icelander (and fall for him, in both the literal and figurative sense.) How circumstance had pulled them together seemed like fate, destiny, everything from how it was Lalli who had been the first to see him long before the others to how this task had fallen on their shoulders. Fated and tied together in both wonderful and terrible ways. Certainly exhilarating. He was not unhappy by it, but with everything else happening, his heart was too heavy to take this in gladly with the bad. 

“I think she’s keeping symptoms from the healer-cook,” Lalli said. 

“Mikkel?” Reynir asked. 

Lalli nodded. “She should have begun showing symptoms by now. Too much time has passed. She must be hiding them. Another reason why the red captain is getting angry at her: she knows she’s lying. They…have not been _together_ as they were before. Tuuri isn’t being honest with her. Tuuri confessed as much to me. Doesn’t want to raise alarms. Yet she tells _me_ to be happy! ‘Let’s keep ignoring what’s happening, Lalli! Everything will be _just fine_ , Lalli! We’re almost there, Lalli, can’t you see the sea from here?’” 

Reynir gave a heavy sigh as he began massaging Lalli’s shoulders and back. “You’re letting this get under your skin. Don’t. I know this is really depressing — I’m sad too. I’ve been trying to find an answer, but I’ve been hitting against a wall each time I try.” 

“There’s no way out of this,” Lalli said. “She’s good as dead.” 

“I…don’t believe that,” Reynir said. “Everything looks impossible right now, but there’s something, and that’s good, isn’t it? I thought I was in an awful situation, getting stuck here and not landing in Bornholm like I planned; I thought I was crazy for ever attempting this journey alone! First time out of the house by myself, and look what trouble I got myself into! And I was all alone, because no one liked me here and I knew it.”

Lalli tensed uncomfortably, thinking of himself and how he had treated Reynir, though others were just as bad in their behavior towards him. 

“I kept on a smile and just tried to be part of the team! But then, as if that wasn’t bad enough, we were threatened that we would never go home.”

“Yeah…” 

Reynir lightly chuckled. “Talk about being in an impossible situation. But it wasn’t all bad. I met you. I began to remember my dreams. I became aware of my magic. I had gained something. I could control my situation. I found people I could talk to, ask questions, find things out for myself while everyone else were giving me their backs. And look at us now: finally on the search for the Pastor! I do not know where this will lead us next, but I have a good feeling about this! 

“Things will work out, eventually, somehow. It all fell perfectly into place.” One hand slipped into Lalli’s hair, the digits caressing his scalp. 

A small smile broke through. That damn Icelander had that effect on Lalli, much as he would hate to confess it. “That’s a good way of looking at it.” 

It was hard to miss the optimism in Reynir’s tone. “See? Maybe it won’t be so bad! We didn’t have luck last night, but we’ll just have to…try again…” The attention returned to Lalli’s shoulders, making their way over his arm and collar. “I checked around for a bit before coming here. Nothing new I could show you.” His fingers reached Lalli’s neck, so warm under his stole. He shut his eyes and took in the feel of Reynir’s hands on him, the scent of him like summer grass, the soft rhythmic breathing amidst the still and quiet forest. 

The massage abruptly stopped and Reynir shifted around to meet Lalli’s eyes. 

“How about we take this moment to relax? Looks like you need it.” He swung back and cupped his hands over Lalli’s shoulder blades. 

Relax. The thought was tempting, if Lalli could will his body to. Reynir’s attention was helping him, but he was still clinging on to something. He was leaning forward still and decided perhaps leaning back and into Reynir’s arms could help. Doing so would give him a chance to see more of Reynir Árnason, after all. 

Reynir’s smile was a small reward. 

“Don’t make me feel guilty,” Lalli said. 

“It’s not wrong to take a little time out before we panic again,” Reynir said. “We would be wasting our time otherwise. Besides, it’ll help to clear our minds.” 

A little time out. Stop existing. Clear the mind. Melt into a mush of pure blinding bliss and pleasure that Reynir could offer him. It was very tempting indeed. The image of Tuuri, vulnerable and teary as she confessed things to him over dinner, flashed before him, and he winced guiltily. This wouldn’t be the first time he and Reynir had done this, and truth be told, it had helped. They would come out of it feeling more hopeful, or one of them would find themselves with more luck later in their search. The threat of time ticking away pressed down on his shoulders, but maybe, just maybe, this is what he needed right now. 

_I won’t be gone long_ , he thought and shook Tuuri out of his mind. 

With a sigh, Lalli took Reynir’s hands and guided him to the clasp of his stole, helped him unfasten it and dipped his head slightly forward to allow for Reynir to remove it, soon followed by his outer tunic. 

“So you —”

“Yes.” 

Lalli didn’t have to turn around to see that Reynir was smiling. Reynir had told him before how much their coupling was healing and how much he _adored_ Lalli, as though their lives had been entwined for years (though, Lalli mused, from the way their paths had crossed they seemed to be oddly fated to remain such for a while. Reynir wasn’t intolerable; Lalli could grow used to the idea.) 

Reynir’s hands continued their caresses, squeezing out the pains and anxieties of the day as a soft kiss met Lalli’s cheek, swift and teasing, before reappearing as a kiss to the ear, then turned into a gentle tug on his earlobe. Reynir nuzzled against Lalli’s hair, the gentle press of forehead against his temple. He made a game of it, tiny little contacts of skin on skin. Lalli would have been easily overstimulated by now in the waking world with the speed Reynir was going, but here in the dreamworld he could control his body’s response better. If they were to do this out there, though, he made a mental note, he would need to have Reynir go slower. 

Nonetheless, he enjoyed the rather rough attention. Though his Haven was already quiet, a new sort of stillness came about, as if every piece of the earth, wind, sky, and the rivers held their breaths as he had, hyper focused on the digits caressing down his jaw to his chin and down to the sensitive line of his neck. Up the attention went, a thumb meeting his bottom lip, caressing, teasing. Exhaled. Breath quickening. The earth beneath grew warmer. The wind gently blowing past his ears carried his murmurs as soft and attentive as Reynir’s touch.

Reynir was a quick learner. Lalli gave him that. If he truly was a recently-discovered mage capable of such magic without ever being taught in such a short amount of time, it was no surprise then how he learned so quickly the idiosyncrasies of Lalli’s body and needs: when to touch gently, when to crush down on him, when to ghost over flesh, and when to step back and give a wide berth. He was still stupid in other ways, Lalli thought with a quick grin. But Reynir was fast becoming his favorite stupid. 

A low pleasant hum escaped Lalli’s lips, and he helped Reynir with the strings of his leggings, guiding Reynir’s hand in. The massage was to subdue and settle the nerves, but the scent of Reynir, his words and the sound of his breathing alit a flame. Desire, for Reynir. Relaxation often led to this. A different kind of release. It would benefit them both. It was not their first moment of such intimacy; Lalli had explored Reynir’s body a few times already during their mission, as fascinated as he was with this strange foreigner mage who confused and intrigued him. By now this activity had become something to pass the time as lovers, and to content their spirits when the world beyond grew dim. And right now, they both were in need of this. 

Lalli was already hard for Reynir by the time his boyfriend’s — the term, so sickly saccharine, but Lalli supposed that was what Reynir was to him by now — hand brushed over the head of his cock, eliciting a sharp little gasp that quickly stifled when he bit his own lip. He leaned back and sought Reynir’s lips, and was rewarded with the taste of him. 

“Does this also relax you?” Reynir said, his words slowly breathed out in a slow sigh as his fingers trailed up the length of Lalli’s cock, lightly and teasingly, the tips of his fingers just barely touching the slit before going back down the same way; the touch grew a little rougher as he massaged around the base. Lalli slammed his head against Reynir’s chest as his hips gave an involuntarily jerk. 

Undressing Reynir proved to be a bit of a challenge in this position, but Lalli was not in any hurry. Their pleasure would come slowly and not be rushed. This was a moment for them to just forget the world and sink themselves into a tiny island made up of only them two. It made the release of tension sweeter. And Lalli was up for the challenge. Revealing every bit of the Icelander was an achievement and reward in itself, that body that kept Lalli mesmerized and wanting since that first time he glimpsed him and yearned, yearned, yearned for him till he grew flustered and mad (in every sense of the word) with the feelings the man brought in him. 

He craned his neck and kissed an area of the neck now revealed. Success. Time to get the rest of him out. 

Reynir’s movements were slow and tender, each stroke taking its time to let him feel the skin of his palm on his cock, passion mingled with the concern and love there. A thumb brushed over the head near the slit, and his hips bucked again, nearly losing focus on unbuttoning Reynir’s shirt. With a little annoyed moan, muffled from their joined lips, he shifted to get more of his leggings down. He kicked his boots off and shook off his leggings as best he could, silently begging for Reynir to explore more. He wanted to feel those hands everywhere. 

And as if sensing his thoughts, Reynir obliged. No longer hindered, his hands roamed over Lalli’s inner thighs, grazing over the pale flesh with the tips of his fingernails one direction, then running his palm over them the other direction. He massaged little circles until he returned back to Lalli’s cock, then clasped his testicles, squeezing just softly to tease him before roaming down. He had to lean closer to do this, pushing Lalli down with him as he did so that Lalli could barely do anything but be trapped in his arms. He felt a finger tease his opening; his legs trembled. 

“Not now — too soon!” Lalli gasped and slithered out of Reynir’s arms. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to get you riled too fast,” Reynir said. The wicked grin was not hard to miss when Lalli realigned his position so they were facing each other. The fact that Reynir could get such a reaction out of Lalli delighted the little bastard, _pleased him_. Lalli would make him suffer for it. 

In retaliation Lalli charged forward, but instead of aiming for Reynir’s mouth he gripped hold of the hem of that troublesome shirt. He tugged with his teeth and caressed with his cheeks, and kissed each new spot he revealed. The skin soft and warm, the tiny soft hairs like the colors of the sunset. His own slow, meticulous attention, process-like, nearly drove Reynir into a fever. He gripped the grass blades, twisted them; and Lalli would have slapped his hand away for mutilating his haven in such disrespectful manner, but it was a pleasure of its own kind in knowing he was able to elicit these emotions out of Reynir. The crime instead earned Reynir a sly hand sliding between his legs and gripping him tight as Lalli continued, as slowly and carefully as before, stripping every little layer off him. 

Lalli toyed with the fastenings of Reynir’s leggings with his teeth and hands, kissing the bulge that pressed painfully against the fabric. He brushed his cheek over it, paying close attention to the hitch in Reynir’s breathing, the light gasps, the squeeze on his shoulder. The body against Lalli trembled as much as he was, and he grinned as slowly — so slowly as to nearly blind Reynir from it — slipped the leggings off. Let him get a taste of his own medicine now. 

With one final expert flick of his wrist, Lalli discarded the last remaining boot and scouted back, studying the horny mess he had created, now as naked as himself. 

“Get on top of me,” he ordered. But it took Reynir a few moments too long to obey, and growing impatient, Lalli pushed him back until Reynir rested flat over the crumpled pile of their discarded clothes. 

“Change of plans?” Reynir chuckled. It was muffled a moment later when Lalli pressed their mouths together. 

“Shut up. Or bites will decorate your entire body like what I’ve done to your hand,” Lalli hissed. “I’ve been holding back.” 

Reynir gave a little whimper, but Lalli could tell the jest behind it. He didn’t scare Reynir; he was enjoying every minute of it, the way Lalli slithered down his body, taking the time to feel their bodies meld together, his cold hard gaze locked onto his before settling between Reynir’s spread legs. To stay true to his word, he did give him the shallowest of bites on the inside of his thigh, right where he knew the flesh would be most sensitive. The sharp intake of breath and sudden spasm of the leg was all Lalli needed to know he got his point across. 

He glided back to the middle, nearly undone just at the sight of Reynir’s cock waiting for him. Licked his lips, leaned closer, flicked out a tongue. As he made contact with the sensitive flesh, his mind veered back to the first day he had seen Reynir cross the dream-water. The first sight of him so mesmerizing as the light from the sea reflected on him, robbing Lalli of all thought. Lalli would never confess how often he had thought back to Reynir, wishing they could somehow have had a chance to talk then. He had been so lonely then. Never that he wished for a vast bustling social life, but the sight of Reynir had awoken this simple need for a companion, and he would be untruthful to say he had not pleasured himself before while thinking back of that encounter, before shoving the thought and all those moments away, hating himself and the strange mage for ever feeling so intensely. 

And yet their chance had come, albeit after much drama and conflict and missed opportunities. And they have come to do more than talk. 

Now Lalli’s mouth was full of Reynir. Full of his taste. His scent everywhere, with every breath. And he could not get enough of him. One hand worked the shaft in perfect rhythm with his mouth, stroking up or twisting around the shaft, aware of each pulse that rushed through his cock. He caressed his testicles, raked his nails down his thighs whenever Reynir was just starting to whimper a little too loud. He kissed the length of the shaft along the underside, noting how wet the shaft was getting from his mouth, before taking him back in, swallowing him till he could not take any more in, and still wanting more. 

“Lal —” 

“Mrrr!” 

“Sorry! I — oh!” 

The trees of Lalli’s haven seemed to breath in tune with Reynir as his eyes cast to Lalli’s heavens. Lalli had to focus for a moment before realizing that Reynir was mouthing coherent words to the skies and not just mutely speaking in tongues, and with a thrill realized Reynir was predominately saying Lalli’s name. 

A memory flashed in Lalli’s mind, of seeing the mage on the dream-water, of another dream of calling out his name, over and over and over as the mage took him from behind and the sea’s waves crashed along with his orgasms —

With a little gasp, Reynir’s cock slipped Lalli’s mouth, and he kissed him again and around his hips. His free hand snaked up over Reynir’s thigh side till he found his hand. Eagerly Reynir took his, and their fingers entwined. Content, Lalli kissed and licked around the base of Reynir’s cock before kissing up, then swirling his tongue around the head. 

Reynir whimpered. “Lalli…” 

Should he punish Reynir for this? Lalli smirked. No. The mage was a goner by the looks of him. With wicked glee he took him in again. 

Their fingers lay entwined over Reynir’s belly, squeezing and caressing, as Lalli sucked him off with the same slow affection. He pulled back slightly, letting the tip of Reynir’s cock slid till it pressed against his lips. He gave it a lick, tasting his juices, and a gentle kiss, tasting Reynir. He could sit there and kiss every part of him, but instead he opened his lips and took him in again, pressing his tongue flat against the underside; he listened with satisfaction as Reynir’s moans hitched; the trees of his haven quiver. His own cock twitched from the sight of him, and he had to fight the urge to hump the ground. Their hands squeezed again.

His lips, wrapped around the shaft, felt the vaguest change in Reynir, and immediately he pulled back. Reynir cried out and opened his eyes, staring at him in confusion. 

“Now, will you get on top of me?” Lalli said, wiping a thin line of semen from his lips. His hand dropped to his own hard cock, which Reynir took note of. 

“Yes,” Reynir gasped. He grabbed Lalli’s hand and pulled him into his arms, and their lips met, sloppy and wet and hungry. “Yes, yes, of course, want you, need you.” 

“Enough!” Lalli hissed, but he was chuckling from Reynir’s silliness. With their naked bodies pressed together and Lalli straddling Reynir’s leg, Lalli was high enough to feel Reynir’s nipple brush against his own. Gasping into his kiss, he grabbed Reynir’s cock and squeezed, tugging it until it was rubbing against his own. 

“Need,” he gasped, “need you too.” 

With a flushed grin, Reynir helped him down, taking his place on the crumbled clothes. They were soft and warm, and held his scent more than they did Lalli’s as Reynir had been sweating over them. The thought of that both aroused and disgusted him. 

Reynir shifted over, bent down and spread kisses over Lalli’s neckline and down to his collar before meeting his lips. Both moaned softly as their bodies melded against one another as Reynir gently lowered himself on top of Lalli. 

Sucking Reynir was good and all — and getting the same treatment from Reynir was nothing but the purest of bliss — but this was how Lalli liked it most: a chance to kiss Reynir’s face properly, embrace him, find his fingers lost in that long river of red hair. Long strands of hair came undone from Lalli’s ministrations, and he set his hand aside near his head. Reynir covered up the river of red in Lalli’s palm with his own hand, and the fingers fitted between his, squeezing and rubbing between the skin just as intimately as his hips between Lalli’s spread legs. 

Studying Reynir’s eyes, Lalli could pinpoint the exact moments when it felt particularly good for him, if it was when the underside of their cocks rubbed together or the tips met, or if their fingers brushed together while moving in between their bodies. All the little moments when Lalli could see what snippets of magic he was casting in Reynir who took it all in, every bit of him in. 

“I love you,” Reynir gasped close to his ear. Lalli rolled his eyes. Not again. “Ever since I saw you sleeping in your Haven, I was so happy, I couldn’t wait to speak to you. Yours wasn’t a face I could ever forget. Well, the name…okay, I botched it at first, but — ah! You made such an impression on me I was so glad for a chance to get to know you more that —” 

“Yeah,” Lalli said flatly, remembering that moment all too well. “You may have made an impression on me too.” 

“No feeling,” Reynir chuckled. “Your cock tells me otherwise.” 

Gods, how could Lalli want to kiss him forever and never let go and also want to strange him at once? 

“Fuck you.” 

“I’m fucking you, Lalli.” Each word dripped with the utmost kindness masking the snark. 

Lalli dragged Reynir’s hand towards him. _I’m going to bite him. I’m going to bite him until there’s nothing left of him._

Instead he gave the hand a kiss and a squeeze and thrust his hips against his beloved. Their bodies moved naturally, hips grinding in a rhythm, the touch of their cocks together stirring an addictive sparks that kept them going, untiring.

“Tell me about home,” Lalli said. “Your home. Do you have a lot of sheep? Is it as green as your Haven?” 

“Oh, yes!” Reynir said happily, sinking down to claim Lalli’s lips for another kiss. He brushed aside strands of hair that stuck of Lalli’s wet forehead. “The brightest green! And so much sheep! Do you get to see the Northern Lights?” 

“Not often. Just a few nights a year.” Reynir altered the direction of his thrusts just slightly, sending jolts through Lalli. He gripped his shoulder. Reynir’s other hand were guiding them both now, stroking them. Let him do the work. Lalli’s own mind was fast fogging. 

“We see them for several months,” Reynir said, his own face flushed and unfocused. “You would love it. Where I live I can see it clearly. You would look so beautiful under those lights: green and violet and gold. Your eyes and hair would turn iridescent under them, magical as you are.” 

Lalli swallowed thickly. Since when was the bastard a poet? Behind his shoulder Lalli could see his own heavens change, the colors turning into the vibrant waves as Reynir went on to describe them. He cursed under his breath — how could Reynir command his own Haven? Or had Lalli taken so much of Reynir in that he had become as much part of the Haven as Lalli himself was? — and gripped tightly onto him, now with both hands. 

Reynir’s eyes widened with pleasure as the lights fell on Lalli. “Yes, like this,” he said softly and kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck. 

He thrust into Reynir pleading as his hands snaked around Reynir’s neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss, claiming him and his breath. His body was close. So was Reynir. He could feel it; they were at it for some time, their cocks and hips grind together was coming to its peak and the next moment it seemed the stars above would burst along with them. 

Reynir’s cry muffled in Lalli’s mouth, and hell, Lalli was crying out as well. He could feel both their semen dribbling onto his stomach. He held Reynir tighter against himself until the last of his climax was over and he was spent. He let let go of Reynir’s mouth, kissing him again softly on the lips before resting his head back and closing his eyes. 

Reynir’s breathing came heavy, and he shifted till he was resting with his head tucked in Lalli’s shoulder, mumbling thank-you about making him happy or some other. Lalli smiled.

“You were the one helping me relax,” Lalli pointed out, cracking open one eye to glance at Reynir. 

“I know,” Reynir said with a sigh. “But being with you like this always makes me very happy.” 

Happy. Love. Maybe, Lalli thought, remembering back to those secret moments before the mage crashed into their lives in the waking world, those words applied to him too. He would need to mull over them more. 

He played with Reynir’s hair lazily. He listened as Reynir’s breathing steadied. They did not stir from their position for a while, enjoying the tranquility of the moment, and unaware of their surroundings, both at peace and pleased. Perhaps this was wasting time when every minute counted, just lying about, but they earned it. 

At some point Lalli must have dozed off. He awoke to a kiss. 

“Hey, I think there’s a place we can check out!” Reynir said excitedly. 

Tuuri. 

Lalli sat up straight. It worked like magic. He felt more energized and determined, and all thought of failure was pushed aside. He would not allow it. 

After getting washed and dressed, Lalli turned to Reynir and kissed his lips. 

“Take me there.”


End file.
